Barney, Teletubbies, and Airamé Phantom
by Airame Phantom
Summary: AU: It all started like a regular day in the human world, Barney world, and Teletubbie world. But when they all collide and there's a murderer on the loose, just what can Airamé, Barney and friends, and the Teletubbies do to stop himher!


A/N: I had too much sugar and it just…occurred to me D!!!!

* * *

Barney, Teletubbies, and Airame Phantom:

It Begins

* * *

This story starts in the dead of night in a very quiet city in California….Well, actually, it wasn't very quiet tonight….

A brown-haired girl sat in front of her computer, typing away just like every other day at the keyboard. She seemed very interested in what she was doing, actually, at least, until she clicked the mouse button. She frowned at the bright screen. The room was dark, the monitor the only light source. But that hadn't stopped her from clicking the mouse yet again, this time getting closer to the screen and pushing her black, plastic -framed glasses higher on her nose. She grumbled something beneath her breath, then tried again to click the mouse.

Imagine her surprise when the monitor began to tremble and groan. She fell back in her chair, eyes wide and jaw dropping as her eyes shifted almost paranormally fast across the word son the screen, which flashed as if alive with many colors: yellow, blue, lime, red, purple, and green.

She felt squished into her chair and for a second her lungs constricted and all had gone dark. But before she'd lost complete consciousness, she reached forth onto the desktop, grabbing a mechanical device and earphones. And then…..

Well, you get the idea. Anyway….

"Where the heck am I?" she asked groggily, trying to make-pout her hand in front of her face. A big purple blur filled her vision suddenly and voices began to whisper in the background. Suddenly, the blur began to become crisp and clear, revealing a dark purple colored face with cloth-like texture and a big grin that would send chills down anyone's spine.

"Holy snat!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and punched forward as hard as she could.

"Oh!" shouted an annoying voice and a thud later she sat up, eyes wide and heart pounding as she looked around. "You punched my nose!" shouted the same nasal voice.

"Oh, Barney!"

"Barney are you okay?"

She stared at the children that ran to help the purple and green dinosaur.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the reptile replied and sat up, staring awe-fully at the teenager still sitting there in a state of shock. He rubbed his nose. "Are _you _okay?" he asked thoughtfully, but the girl only stood and pointed a finger at him.

"I'll ask the questions here, dragon-boy! Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here?" she demanded loudly. "I was just sitting at my computer and now I'm in this big - wait." she stopped and stared at him some more as two of the children started to help him up. She shifted her eyes form one kid to the other, and finally at the purple dragon that stood almost a foot taller than her. She pointed at him again with a quivering hand. "Are you Barney?" she asked, voice soft.

"Yes, I am!" he shouted, out-stretching his arms. He laughed. "But please don't look so scared! And mind not saying the "h" word either?"

"It's bad," said one of the little girls of about twelve, maybe. She had long blonde hair kept in two neat braids that rested on the front of her blue over-alls. Her pale skin and blue eyes reminded the new-comer of a murderer she'd seen in one of her dreams. Her eye twitched.

"I can say it how many times I want," she spat and the blonde-haired girl ran behind one of the older kids: a brown-haired boy with similar pale skin and brown eyes. He had a red T-shirt and blue jeans and looked about her age, maybe a bit younger.

"Don't yell at her," he retorted, stepping forward and hands turned to fists.

"Guys, stop fighting!" shouted a chocolate-skinned girl with glasses and black braids.

"Jenny's right, please don't fight you two," Barney said, sounding a bit worried. He looked over at the new girl and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him, then straightened her pose and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's it to ya?" she asked.

"It's just a question," the blonde girl said. The new girl rolled her eyes and stared at the ground.

"D-" she started, then looked at the purple dinosaur over the top of her glasses. "Airamé," she corrected. "Airamé Phantom."

"What kind of name is that?" the blonde girl said and the older boy shushed her.

"I'd like to hear your name," Airamé challenged, balling her hands into fists and taking a step towards her.

"Mary!" she shouted, coming around in front of the boy.

"Mary, stop it!" the boy shouted and pulled her back. She stared at him, then walked away towards the playground, climbing onto the wooden platform. The boy watched her go and then stared at Airamé, sighing. "Mary's…." he started and the other girl, apparently named Jenny, finished off his sentence by saying, "…hot-headed."

Barney looked form person to person then broke into dialogue.

"So, tell us about yourself, Airamé?" he said. Airamé stared at him awkwardly, raising one eyebrow and then shrugged.

"I don't belong here," she said. "I have a slight feeling something's wr--" she never completed that sentence. Before they knew Mary screamed and something like an explosion sounded behind them, throwing them all forward from Airamé's point of view. Lights blinded them all as they hit the ground and tried to look at what was happening behind them.

"What the hell is that!" Airamé shouted, trying to shield her eyes. There was another mini-explosion that sent debris flying everywhere at break-neck speeds: planks of wood, splinters, shrapnel from the trees and the house that once stood next to it. Then suddenly, Mary's screaming ceased and as they all laid there, eyes closed, a suddenly ran up all of their spines as the lights stopped and silence rang in there ears like never before.

Airamé groaned and tried to sit up on her elbows but her body felt heavy with the couple of planks of wood that had fallen ontop of her. "Gyah!" she screeched suddenly as a disturbance made its appearance in the form of surging white-hot pain racing through eveyr fiber of her being. She stared at her arm, numb and red as a red liquid spilled from a wound on her shoulder. She fought the tears that wished to spill form her eyes. "My arm," she wheezed and the others began to come back to their senses. The boy was the first to react, coming to pull the wood off of the brown-haired girl. "Don't move!" he commanded and she tried not to laugh sarcastically.

"Don't worry," she said, sighing as the weight was removed form her body. She winced. "I didn't plan to…"

Jenny had gotten lucky, seeing as she'd been kept safe by the boy. She began to stand, only a couple of scratches on her cheeks. "Barney, are you okay?" she asked the purple dinosaur. The reptile had already began to stand, obviously unharmed.

"Yes, Jenny," he said, then gasped. "Look over there!" he pointed at where their house had once been. The boy and even Airamé turned to look.

Said new girl shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me…."

"Eh-oh!"

* * *

E/N: don't ask... 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
